Power Rangers Mystic Force New Spell
by ShakeSapir
Summary: A new evil has came form the unknown and what it seeks doesn't seem to be clear. Come and discover the action and drama that waiting for our hero Nick and his friends and family.*This is an continue after the last episode (my theory and ideas) *


Power Rangers Mystic Force New Spell

Note

Uploaded from my phone

This is an continue after the last episode (my theory and ideas)

Disclaimer

I don't own anything! Only the plot and the story itself!

Chapter one: Truth

A group of three people drove on a motorcycles to a certain destination. They are: Udonna, the strongest sorcerer who ever existed, the white mystic ranger with Leanbow as her husband, the strongest warrior who ever existed, wolf warrior. For last but not least, their son Bowen or as you know him, nick, the red mystic ranger.

All of them were on they way to nick's adoptive parents. Udonna and Leanbow wanted so much to meet them and thank them for everything after all they saved their only child. The time passed by and it was already noon so they took a little lunch break at a small city near by. For everyone but especially Nick it was a little weird eating together but he liked it that after 15 years. (side note: the wiki page says that nick is a teenager so in my opinion he got separated when he was almost 1 year old and now his age is 16). After that, they continued to ride until it was afternoon when the got in front of a big white mansion.

Both of the grown-ups were in a little shock, they didn't knew that his adoptive parents were that rich. (another side note: at the ride Nick told them about his adoptive patents).

Nick's hand got closer to the key hole with the house key, he hesitate a bit cause he didn't knew how they react and if they will accept Leanbow and Udonna.

*click*

The door was unlocked and the group went inside.

"oh Nick, honey, you've came back " she hugged him, after they didn't saw each other for a few months." it's good to see you again son" his father said with a happy voice. The hugged continue but Nick broke it with a series voice "Mom, dad, I have an really important thing to say". "What is it?" "you can tell us anything sweetie". Nick took a deep breath and said it quickly "I'v found my real parents".

*silence*

He got nervous, the quite and the fact that they didn't respond really started to scare him.

"Well we're happy for you but it doesn't mean you love us " his father said in understanding voice and his mother crying a little form happiness." you bat" nick was glad that finely everything got fixed but the only thing to do is to tell them the whole truth and let them meet Leanbow and Udonna.

"I want you to meet, Leanbow and Udonna, my parents"

They walked inside the living room slowly and then stood in front of the couple.

"it's a pleasure to meet you" "the pleasure is all mine, thank you for raising up Nick instead of us. I really appreciate it and I'm glad that he came to you. You have my gratitude" Udonna said to them and after that they had a conversation of all that happened this year while eating a cake with a cup of tea.

"I'm really happy that it's over but Nick, if something new will show up please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." "don't worry mom, I will be fine"

Leanbow and Udonna stayed with Nick at the mansion for a week. They wanted to be filled with all what they missed about Nick and get closer to his adoptive parents. The time was really serene.

*mean while at an unknown place*

The sound of water drops that fell form the ceiling down echoed, it was dark without an single ray of light. Only one thing was on this place, a mirror, a dark mirror that suddenly a real loud voice showed up when a crack separated the mirror to pieces. Something got out from the broken mirror and said with his voice came out an single sentence

"Finely, I'm free!"

Continue in chapter 2

So what do you think? Finely something that isn't yugioh gx and actually it's my first attempt in this so if it's good, I will keep it on.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
